


[Art] Goodbye Mercury Retrograde

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [44]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2020 year, Art, Dark Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Postcards, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: 2020-му посвящается.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	1. Гудбай, ретроградный Меркурий

**Author's Note:**

> The Creator || Автор: [Ekatheartist](https://twitter.com/Ekatheartist).

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/96/d0/fAy3uw4d_o.jpg)


	2. Мыслей тяжкий груз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ни к чему не обязывающий портрет.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d9/97/91HcyjCO_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Tumblr](https://ekatheartist.tumblr.com/), on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ekatheartist).


End file.
